


Trap for a vampire.

by MindAndHeart



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AU, F/F, Humor, trap, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindAndHeart/pseuds/MindAndHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're trying to lure a vampire into the trap, most importantly, don't be in this trap yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trap for a vampire.

**Author's Note:**

> While there was no season 2, I rewatched season 1, and there was an inspiration. The long-standing work.

Sit and drink champagne with a vampire wasn’t the best my decision. Given the fact that I'm playing the victim. Dead victim if Danny with my best friends not come in time. Frankly, this is the stupidest idea of all I think of. Well, I still don’t drink champagne, but it would be even more stupid than our common idea. Total! Blame LaF. Laura will be our victim. Yeah, this is crap, you know ...

 

It seems that the champagne hits my roommate in the head because she tells some craziest nonsense. Or maybe she talks about her vampire’s past? Oh, my God! For the first time I see that my disgusting roommate sincerely and kindly smile. No.

 

My roommate from hell starts to say something about the water, and then suddenly stopped. Inside me, too all was quiet during the conversation.

 

“You’re not wearing your charm,” Carmilla says. Holy shit! And what do I tell her? Think, think, Laura!

 

“Oh, yes!” my awkward smile “yes! It’s ...” I confused “just… that didn’t going to my outfit.” To sacrifice virgin is clearly inappropriate with wing bat. I look at Carmilla who is in some prostration looking at my wrist like a charm can appear from her eyes.

 

“You should not have to take it off,” she fleetingly looks at me, again looks at my wrist “it's not going to work if you’re not wearing it.”

 

Yes. My roommate isn’t even Captain Obvious, she’s General Patently Obvious. Oh, I still have somewhere a sense of humor in a rising alarm. Damn, the evening didn’t go as expected. Carmilla puts glass of champagne on the table, staring at me with her evil but at the same time concerned look. And where is this seductive look?

 

“Oh. I certainly put on awesome batwing ... as soon as possible,” it's full of shit! I freeze in strange posture, awkward feel. I laugh. Excellent. I also put myself an idiot.

 

“Look, if you don’t like the charm, you had just to say,” she gets angry. So, I immediately need Danny! Immediately! Where is she?

 

“No,” I take my phone off the table “I really liked it,” I try to quickly dial a message. “True, it was very nice of you, what do you think of me ... and all that ...”

 

“What are you doing?” I hear an authoritative voice. Send a message! Send!

 

“Yes, just sent message to Danny and friends if they want to join ...” I don’t have time to finish, and press "send" because from my hands she is snatching the phone, throwing it far away. “And ... hey!”

 

I stayed in a pose with arms outstretched, looking how Carmilla looked at me, leaning.

 

“Maybe I don’t want to share you with anyone right now,” I swallowed. God ...

 

“You know, it would sound from your lips more flattering if not like what people say about the canapés,” I need to run. Moreover, I always ran badly.

 

Carmilla grins, biting her bottom lip, and pulls me to her. Damn ... Her face becomes seductive and sexy. God, what am I thinking?! I look at her beautiful face, where emotions follow one another so quickly that I don’t know that it will come to mind and that it will make in the next second.

 

“God. What am I doing?” Carmilla lowers her head, grinning and shaking her head. I didn’t move, noticing how her eyes slip over me and my sacrificial virgin dress.

 

“So naive, provincial girl,” I feel her hand, lying on the back of my chair, I was a little concerned. I smile at her words. Damn. Perhaps now I look like a naive fool. I feel her hot fingertips on my back. This is a terrible embarrassment and exciting. Lord! Am I just thought the word “exciting”? Oh, no!

 

“It's such a cliché ...” she whispers. “Did I not learn on my mistakes?”

 

  
My eyes ran across the room, hoping to catch at least for something that I just would not look at Carmilla.

  
  
“Oh, thanks,” I smile.

 

  
“And yet,” her fingers gently stroking my back, climbing and touching shoulder “there is something about you ...” she takes my hair, passing them through her fingers, taking my breath. I take a deep breath, but it seems like I did and did not do, because I don’t have enough oxygen. What is she doing to me? It's all her vampire stuff ... If she is, of course, a vampire. It must be a joke, it’s necessary to make a joke!

 

“Maybe it’s my keen fashion sense?” I was looking at her. No, Laura. You just put yourself in the most disgusting situation in your life. God or Danny, hear me and save me ... Carmilla lets go my hair, and I feel like my hair burn on my skin after her contact.

 

“No, it’s definitely not that,” my look falls on her lips, when I turn my head to her. Carmilla stops. I look up and see my roommate from hell is fascinated watching my lips. And then our eyes are crossed ...

 

“Laura,” Carmilla leans very close to me, lowering the tone of voice. This is the first time when she says my name. I feel hot fingers gently grasping my wrist, which was supposed to be a charm, starting stroke. Slowly, even cautiously. Carmilla hesitantly gets closer, leaning over my neck, tickling hot and shortness of breath, teasing. Why did I let her all of this? Laura, don’t be an idiot and cut it out. Her soft lips touch my skin, hardly kissing. And I'm melting. With one hand Carmilla starts stroking my back, relaxing. I note how pleasant her touch. Karnstein gently bites my neck, making me twitch in the chair.

 

“I'm not going to hurt you, Laura,” a husky voice touches my skin. Carmilla pulls me over, and parted my legs, puts me on her lap. My legs wrapped around her hips, her hands are on my waist, and I feel how hands are hot. My neighbor looks at me, holding firmly and confidently. It seems, I fell into a trap, but it is not.

 

Carmilla again touches my neck and I threw my head back, exposing my neck even more, feeling how sexy vampire covers my neck with kisses. She pulled my hair and kissed my collarbone. My heart starts pounding faster. Feeling like I heart myself. Slow kisses follow, stopping where they begin the dress. I don’t understand why I can’t look away from those dark eyes that look in mine?

 

“Your heart would jump out from your chest,” Carmilla smiled and touched me where the heart beats. She didn’t stop to looks how my emotions change on my face. My skin burns under her fingers. Her fingers touched me like analyzed.

 

I didn’t realize at what clicks in my mind, and I'm very drawn to my roommate’s lips, kissing shyly. Her lips were incredibly hot. I can say that we have not even kissed, but just pressed our lips to each other. In a couple of seconds Carmilla hesitated, and then she fiercely and courageously crushed my lips in a kiss. Her tongue breaks into my mouth when I slightly open lips, then tongue teasing when caressing my bottom lip. I can’t to breathe, I can’t stop it, and Carmilla, it seems, didn’t need to breathe. My hands wrapped around her neck, pulling her closer. Kiss abruptly stopped, and I'm disappointed, but she immediately kissed me on the chin, biting the skin.

 

I drive crazy from Carmilla’s touch. Her fingers were hotter than all hell. Karnstein rests nose to my nose. I could not help thinking what the hell am I doing? What the hell is she doing? What the hell are we doing? Why is this happening? My eyes closed. I feel how Carmilla’s palm rests on the top of the thigh dress. Her fingers strokes, squeezing a little cloth. After that, the palm is directed under the dress, lifting it, and touched underwear, and Carmilla pressed finger on it. I muffled groan, biting mybottom lip.

 

It’s becoming too stuffy. Carmilla pulls her hand and takes back slowly and brings her fingers to her mouth, licking her fingers. I can’t stop look at her. I look into the eyes of Karnstein, which is closely monitoring my reaction. I seemed to have stopped breathing. My hands suddenly gripped the shoulders of Carmilla. Carmilla looks at me. In my head now raging wild hurricane of emotions.

 

“Kiss me,” she says. My cheeks burned red. The cheeks just burned. I tend to Carmilla lips and gently kissed her. She answers softly. I press my entire body to her. Karnstein leads her fingers on my back, and, looking up from my lips, bites her bottom. I kiss her on the cheek and returning to her lips, sliding my tongue in her mouth. Kiss becomes more roughly.Carmilla takes off dress of my shoulders to my waist, and kisses my collarbone. Suddenly, I feel her lips on my chest. She teases, licking a nipple, and then glares at me, caressing and sucking my nipple. I lick my lips unconsciously, swallowing. I hold Carmilla’s head stronger, clinging to her hair.Karnstein returned to my lips, biting them then showered kisses on my neck. Her fingers once again making their way under my dress, pulling the fabric pants.

 

Karnstein exhales, burning her breath in my neck, and I feel how two fingers slide in me slowly until and stop. A loud groan breaks from my lips, and Carmilla, literally hums from it. Her fingers froze without making any action.Carmilla gently bites my bottom lip, carry out a tongue, and I obediently open mouth, letting in hot tongue inside. The kiss was gentle, soulful. I clung to Carmilla, moving my hips. Without breaking the kiss, Karnstein slowly moves her fingers. My moans drowned in her kisses. I bite my lip when Carmilla slides her fingers deeper. The fingers of the other hand tightly hold my waist.

 

Carmilla kisses my neck, biting my skin easily. The fingers move faster. I'm getting too hot. I kiss her. Lips were too hot. All ends as rapidly as it started. Moan fills the room. Carmilla pressed her cheek to my chin, exhaling loudly and frantically. I hug her neck, running my fingers through her hair. She gently pulls out her fingers, and I gasp and she hugs me. I smile like an idiot, until, until I heard a loud knock on the door and the voice of Danny.

 

“Laura! Laura! Are you all right?” my roommate complained snorts. I reassured my breath, and after a few seconds I say.

 

  
“Yes ...”

 

  
Carmilla starts easy to touch me on the back, causing me to shiver. I smile.

 

  
“Never better,” I whisper in the parted lips of Carmilla. Devil's trap ...

 


End file.
